


No Such Thing as Destiny

by BrandonJT



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandonJT/pseuds/BrandonJT
Summary: She didn't know what to expect, walking into the L&L Automat for the first time.





	No Such Thing as Destiny

She didn't know what to expect, walking into the L&L Automat for the first time.  
  
Peggy was dreadfully hungry, terribly tired, and all-around miserable. The flight gave her severe jet lag, not to mention the fact that she was still so very emotionally vulnerable. The stoic agent would never admit it, but Steve's death had crushed her, made her fragile. It was still so soon after his heroic sacrifice, and as other people cheered about the end of the war, she found herself more empty than ever. A good meal wouldn't cheer her up, but it would certainly fix the hunger problem.  
  
"What can I get 'ya?" the New Yorker waitress asked, looking away from Peggy as she worked. Peggy rubbed her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Rhubarb pie, please. Black coffee as well." Peggy replied. The waitress, intrigued, turned around to see her and immediately froze. She wasn't quite sure what was happening, but she knew there was a spark between them. She wasn't expecting to see such a gorgeous girl in this quaint diner, with her beautiful curly hair, her warm eyes, her ruby red lips. There was something special to her.  
  
"Right away, English." she said, smiling wide. English was certainly a strange nickname, but with that adorable voice, she didn't mind.  
  
"Are you always this chuffed?" Peggy inquired, raising an eyebrow. The waitress quickly brought her a mug of fresh, hot coffee. This is what she needed. And the pie. Maybe the waitress too, but that was an entirely different kind of hunger.  
  
"I dunno what that means, but I'll take it as a compliment." she responded, setting a plate down in front of her. A slice of pie never looked so appetizing. Peggy briefly looked up to show her appreciation, and spotted the woman's name tag. That was certainly the only reason she was looking at her chest.  
  
"Angie, hmm? That's a very nice name." Peggy muttered, digging into the pie and sipping her coffee. Angie blushed softly as she put her elbows up on the counter. The diner was all but empty, which made since given the fact that it was so late. Neither one of them minded that very much.  
  
"Martinelli. That's my last name, of course. I shouldn't get so personal with customers, but I gotta ask, English, what's yours?" Angie questioned, wiping down the rest of the counter to prepare for closing time.   
  
"Peggy Carter. Keep calling me English though, Darling." Peggy answered, after swallowing a bite of pie. Angie wasn't sure if that was her version of flirting, but she enjoyed it anyways.  
  
"English it is." she beamed, standing up straight and putting the rag away. As their eyes met, both of them swore that they weren't dreaming, that there was something between them.  
  
"So, what is it you do for a living? Must be somethin' fancy." Angie wondered, abruptly turning around and cutting off the look they shared. It was clear to Peggy that the enchanting waitress would not make the first move if there was indeed a connection.  
  
"I...I work at the phone company." Peggy lied. There was no way she could tell her that she was in New York for the SSR, an incredibly important government agency. She could easily fabricate a story in the presence of an enemy, but this stranger caught her off guard.  
  
"Sounds less demeaning than this job. Soon as I can, I'm gonna be on Broadway." Angie proclaimed confidently, turning back towards her. There was certainly more than a pretty face to this waitress and apparently aspiring actress. There was a spirit, a determination, a toughness to her. Just wrapped up in a wonderfully cheery personality.  
  
That's why she grabbed her right there and kissed her passionately.  
  
Peggy shut her eyes tightly as Angie's went wide, shocked. But as the surprise wore off, she found herself relaxing and reciprocating the kiss. She was so glad that she hadn't read the situation wrong, and rather happy that she didn't accidentally put on Sweet Dreams. After what seemed like a blissful eternity, their lips slowly parted.  
  
"I thought it was just me..." Angie muttered, blushing deeply. God, she looked even more cute when she was flustered.  
  
"It appears not, but my living quarters are temporary. Do you have an apartment?" Peggy asked, as composed as ever. Angie nodded with a grin.  
  
"Good thing my shift's over."

* * *

She hadn't slept so well in years.  
  
As Angie slowly woke up, she quietly watched the beautiful, mysterious woman she met last night. She was one to get attached easily, but she felt like this gal was special. She also found her absolutely gorgeous, which helped. English, as she called her, was sitting on the bed and hooking her bra together over her bare back. Peggy turned back to spot the refreshed waitress staring at her and a soft smile came onto her lips.  
  
"I didn't take you for a queer." Angie blurted out awkwardly. Peggy chuckled to herself and slowly stood up, putting her shirt on.  
  
"I'm not, actually." Peggy replied. Angie raised an eyebrow and looked confused as the woman walked through their clothes strewn across the floor.  
  
"Who was it I slept with last night then?" she teased with a smirk. Peggy smiled wryly and sat in front of the waitress.  
  
"Me, hopefully, I just enjoy the company of both sexes." the woman clarified. Angie sat up and made a noise of understanding, pulling the blanket up to cover her form.  
  
"I don't think I could ever enjoy a guy after that." Angie flirted, grinning. Peggy couldn't help but grin right back and kiss her right on the lips. The waitress certainly didn't mind.  
  
Peggy then reached down and handed Angie her clothing before turning back. Reaching into her shirt pocket, she pulled lipstick out and quickly applied it. Angie looked down at the outfit and then to her newfound friend.  
  
"Get dressed, we're going to breakfast." Peggy explaned in a matter-of-fact manner. Angie certainly didn't mind her taking charge, but was also rather surprised. Her rare rendezvous with other queer woman never ended like this.  
  
"Other gals usually just leave." Angie responded happily, eagerly putting on her outfit as Peggy stood up with a smile.

"That's their loss."

* * *

So much had changed, and yet there they were.  
  
Peggy had been through a hell of a lot in the past year, from saving her pal Howard Stark to moving in next to Angie and even nearly gettin' arrested. The job worried Angie a helluva lot, but she was proud of English for keeping the world safe. She was so very glad that the secret agent took her out to breakfast, which turned into a few dates, and then them goin' steady. Peggy soon after told her the truth about her occupation, and she was so touched that her gal let her in.  
  
As Angie looked around the house, she heard Mr. Fancy and Pegs finish up their conversation. Knowing Peggy was only half-queer she viewed the Englishman as a threat at first, but the agent quickly explained that he was only a friend. And to him, they were just two real close gal pals moving in together. She found it funny how people wouldn't notice somethin' right under their noses if it was anything taboo.  
  
"Well, ladies, I'm going to excuse myself. I'm sure Mr. Stark is already up to some sort of trouble." he mused before leaving. Peggy smiled softly as he made his exit while the waitress immediately wrapped her arms around the curvy brunette before she could even say a word.  
  
"What kinda secret agent stuff are you two up to?" Angie asked with a smirk. Her girlfriend chuckled and nuzzled her neck peacefully.  
  
"Nothing, Darling. Just moving on." Peggy replied. The two were close, even for partners, but the actress always allowed her privacy. She figured that the agent would tell her whatever it was when she was ready, and that was all she could ask for.  
  
"Do you think it was fate? I mean, all the lousy diners in New York, and you walk into mine. Seems meant to be." Angie questioned. Peggy turned around and touched foreheads with her.  
  
"There is no such thing as destiny. I just saw a gorgeous, charming, amazing woman, and I acted on my feelings." she responded with a grin. Angie then kissed her deeply, the two embracing.  
  
Damn it, she always knew what to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This fic was inspired by a wonderful blog on Tumblr named OTP Prompts. If you write shippy stories but are in need of an idea, I would definitely recommend you check them out.
> 
> I personally don't believe in destiny, but the idea is always fun to play around with in stories. If people show an interest in this, I might write more AU fics. All Cartinelli, of course.


End file.
